Watertown Founders Monument
This monument honors 116 men who played a significant role in the very early years of this historic city, founded in 1630. Overview Watertown, Massachusetts, first known as Saltonstall Plantation, was one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. * See also LifeFromTheRoots Blog - complete photo gallery of the monument 1632 Tax Protest In 1632 the residents of Watertown protested against being compelled to pay a tax for the erection of a stockade fort at Cambridge; this was the first protest in America against taxation without representation and led to the establishment of representative democracy in the colony. Left Plaque # Thomas Arnold # John Ball (1620-1675) # John Barnard # Ellis Barron (1600-1676) # William Barsham # Michael Barstow # Thomas Bartlett # Richard Beach # Richard Beers (1616-1675) # Joseph Bemis (1619-1684) # John Benjamin # John Bigelow (1617-1703) # Nathaniel Biscoe # Edmund Bloys # William Bond # Nathaniel Bowman # Thomas Boylston (1614-1653) # Henry Bright, Jr. # Thomas Brooks (1594-1667) # Abraham Brown (1579-1650) # Richard Browne # George Bullard # Charles Chadwick # Lambert Chenery # Garrett Church # Hugh Clarke # John Coolidge (1604-1691) # Benjamin Crispe # Henry Curtis # James Cutler (1605-1694) # Richard Cutting # Robert Daniel # Edward Dix # John Doggett # John Eaton # John Eddy # Simon Eire # John Eliot # Robert Feake # John Firmin # David Fiske # John Fiske # Nathan Fiske # Thomas Flagg (1621-1698) # John Flemming # Samuel Freeman # Richard Gale # Edward Garfield (1583-1672) # John Goss # Christopher Grant # Nicholas Guy # William Hagar # William Hammond # Robert Harrington # Thomas Hastings # Justinian Holden # Ephraim Child Right Plaque # Samuel Hosier # Edward How # Miles Ives # William Jennison # Robert Keyes # Richard Kimball (1595-1675) # William Knapp # John Knight # Edward Lamb # John Lawrence # Edmund Lewis # John Livermore # John Lovering # Hugh Mason # John Masters # Thomas Mayhew # Isaac Mixer (1602-1655) # Joseph Morse # George Munnings # Jeremiah Norcross # John Oldham (1592-1636) # John Page # William Paine # George Parkhurst # Daniel Patrick # Anthony Peirce # Brian Pendleton # Thomas Philbrick # Rev. George Phillips # John Prescott # John Reynolds # John Richardson # Thomas Rogers # Sir Richard Saltonstall # Richard Sawtell # Robert Sanderson # Robert Seely # William Shattuck (1621-1672) # John Sherman (1612-1691) # John Smith # John Spring # Isaac Stearns (1603-1671) # John Stimson # Gregory Stone # Simon Stone # Samuel Stratton # Joseph Tainter # Gregory Taylor # Samuel Thatcher # John Traine # Martin Underwood # Richard Waite # John Warren (1585-1667) # Roger Wellington # John Wetherell # Timothy Wheeler # John White # John Whitney (1592-1673) # Richard Woodward References * See also LifeFromTheRoots Blog - complete photo gallery of the monument Category: Watertown Category: History of Massachusetts Category: Massachusetts cenotaphs Category: Warren in Massachusetts